Eilistraee's Smile
by Aeryn Phoenix
Summary: Smutty one-shot with a dash of fluff, femPC/Solaufein, not based on the Sola mod.


**A/N: **Random, smutty one-shot. I always liked Solaufein, but the romance mod never appealed to me. I just never pictured Solaufein the way the author did, so I could never get into it. Forgive my liberal use of the drow language - translations provided at the bottom for those who care. This little story takes place as the party is returning to Elhan with the Lanthorn. Imoen has her soul back, PC does not. I didn't name this PC, but she's a CN, half-elf, thief. Even though the story is just a weak excuse for smut, I had fun writing it and it was a much needed distraction from other projects. ;p

**Warning:** Sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Baldur's Gate II or any characters/places/events therein. I do own this nameless PC and her negative attitude.

* * *

**Eilistraee's Smile**

I hated the moon. Always had. Sure, it's pretty and romantic and maybe I could appreciate it in some detached, abstract way, but really, deep down, I hated that pale bastard.

It comes with being a night person by profession. A certain amount of stealth is required for what I do, stealth that is easily destroyed by that cursed moon. One wrong step, a splash of moonlight across my face, and I'm either running or fighting for my life. Sometimes both. Lately it hadn't been much of a problem, what with slinking through the Underdark and chasing vampires through rotting crypts, but that didn't stop me from resenting my nightly intruder.

I was glaring up at the crescent moon when Solaufein found me. It was my watch, that loathsome middle watch that always leaves me stiff and grumpy the next day. Perhaps the moon's pale rays made it easier for me to see any odd movements, but I viewed that thing as a traitor, waiting to reveal me to my enemies just as easily as they would be revealed to me. I'd rather the moon have stayed out of sight and bathed us all in the pitch-blackness I so adored.

"How can you look so unhappy while Eilistraee smiles upon you, abbil?"

My whole body tensed, my dagger halfway out of its sheath before I realized I knew that hushed voice and the ebony-skinned male melting out of the shadowy forest. "Solaufein," I sighed with a rueful half-smile. He was often restless at night, and it wasn't unusual for him to visit me during my watch, so I shouldn't have been surprised. "You startled me."

The drow tilted his head, his silvery hair loose around his shoulders and shining in the pale moonlight as he came to stand beside me, leaning his back against the same enormous tree to face the moon. He wore only a loose tunic and breeches, and I almost laughed at the sight of his bare feet in the grass but I was afraid he'd think I was making fun of him. "Apologies."

I waved him off and turned my eyes back up, shifting my weight in a vain attempt to make the harsh tree bark less uncomfortable. "Think nothing of it. I'm supposed to be on watch and all I can think about is how much I hate that damned moon."

A glance at Solaufein revealed a look of moderate astonishment, which I'd fully expected, and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "Hate the moon? How…how can you hate such beauty?"

I chuckled quietly. "For the same reason that I hate the sun, or creaky floorboards, or keen elven hearing. Or those blasted enchanted alarm traps that cannot be disarmed with even the most skilled fingers."

The drow nodded and smiled faintly in understanding, his eyes still fixed on the crescent above us. In the Underdark, his eyes were the same wine-red hue of others of his race, but now on the surface, they were a piercing emerald green. In the pale light, they'd taken on a smoky, silvery glint that contrasted beautifully with his pale hair and coal-colored skin. With a start I realized I was staring and looked away.

"I cannot hate the moon," he was saying in a fond voice, careful to keep his pitch low so as not to disturb our companions sleeping not far off. "Even when my solen burned for the first weeks on the surface each time I looked upon her face, I could do nothing but love Eilistraee's light."

"Well, that's because it means something to you," I reasoned.

"Xas," he agreed with a solemn nod. "It means everything to me, in fact. It is freedom, and peace, and a new life. Every night I am reminded of what Lady Silverhair has done for me, and I cannot suppress my devotion. She shines so brightly…sometimes it feels that she shines only for me…" The warrior trailed off, then glanced at me from the corner of his eye, a chuckle rumbling from low in his chest as he turned his face toward the ground in something like embarrassment. "Listen to me, usstan telanth ichi mzilst. Ah, what is that surfacer term? I am babbling."

I fought back the urge to tell him that I wouldn't mind listening to him babble all night long. The way he spoke was somewhat entrancing, the faint accent of his common, and the way he would slip to speaking drow without even realizing it sometimes. On a few occasions, he'd been so absorbed in whatever tale he was retelling that he'd gone on for several sentences in his native tongue before he'd realized that I hadn't understood a single word he'd said.

"You're not babbling," I assured him. "You believe in something. That's a good thing."

He brought his eyes up to meet mine and nodded thoughtfully. "What of you, abbil? You have never spoken of your own beliefs."

"Oh, uh…" I shifted uncomfortably and found my eyes drawn back up to the moon for lack of anything else to look at. "I've never put a lot of faith in much of anything really. I mean, what decent god would want a Bhaalspawn follower? And it's not like there's a wide selection of deities who favor half-elves. Tolerated by most elves and humans, yet fully part of neither world." I shifted and glanced at his intent expression. "Now I'm babbling."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but he only shook his head. "Of course not. I admit I know little of tu'rilthiin. All those I met in Ust Natha were…"

"Slaves," I finished for him when he hesitated. "I know. I saw. In all fairness, I don't know much about 'my kind' either. Maybe it's better that way. I'm not exactly a shining example of any race." The silence that followed was awkward, and I felt a little guilty for being such poor company. "I'm sorry, Solaufein. I suppose these kinds of conversations would be better left for after tomorrow, after…"

I didn't want to talk about this. I'd made that clear to everyone. Imoen had been the most irritating of them all, nagging on and on about how it felt to be without a soul, what would happen if we never got them back, what we'd do if she started suffering…side effects like I had. It had built up to an enormous argument just a few days ago, right after she'd gotten her soul back from Bodhi. Couldn't she understand that I didn't want to hear how _happy_ she was, how _wonderful_ she felt? I'd blown up at her, screaming at her to shut up about it already, and as reward for my temper, I'd been all but ignored by everyone. And I told myself I was okay with that. It was probably safer for everyone if they just left me alone for now.

Yet here I was. Bringing up the subject with a drow I'd only known for a few weeks time. It didn't hurt that he was handsome and attentive and appreciative and…

"It must be difficult for you." His voice was soft and compassionate, but I couldn't meet his gaze for more than a few seconds, embarrassed by my wandering thoughts. "You soul will be returned to you soon, abbil, I swear it."

I tried to smile, but it was false and worn down. "I wish I had your confidence. It seems every tiny step forward ends with a leap backward." Solaufein frowned and seemed about to speak, but I tucked by cloak against my body with a sigh and slumped down to sit at the base of the tree. I noted ruefully that Jaheira would kill me if she saw me sitting during my watch, but I shook off the random thought. "Go get some rest, my friend. Tomorrow we will rejoin with the elves and after that…well, you'll need to be rested no matter what comes."

The drow's face was drowned in shadow, but I could feel his gaze boring into the top of my head for a few seconds. Then, with barely a whisper of movement, he was gone, striding back toward the camp on silent feet. I felt suddenly…lonely without him there, but I buried the emotion and tried to still my meandering thoughts.

The temptation to wallow in self-pity was too hard to resist. I hated what I had become. I was never a good person, not even as a child; I was never giving or kind or sacrificing, but neither was I depraved or bloodthirsty. I just wanted to carve a little place out for myself somewhere in this world and live out my days doing whatever I wanted. Bhaal had made sure I'd never fulfill that desire.

If I were perfectly honest with myself, which was rare, I'd have said that the Slayer terrified me. Was that really what lay inside me? Was that the true me? I'd dismissed that question as madness at first, but now I wondered on it more and more. What if gaining back my soul changed nothing? What if my lust for murder and blood and hatred consumed me…?

I was lost in dark thoughts when a shadow passed over me, and this time I drew my dagger completely and half-stood before I realized my drow companion had returned. "You have to stop doing that," I breathed as I replaced my weapon and slouched back again.

In the pale light, I saw Solaufein smirk faintly, but he said nothing as he took a blanket from his arm – no, it was his piwafwi – and spread it on the grass. Gracefully, he folded his legs and lowered himself onto the cloak beside me at the base of the tree. It was then that I noticed the bottle in his hand. "What's that?"

The drow took his time as he broke the seal on the bottle and carefully removed the cork. "I call this 'Natha 'bgualyizles whol jal xussten.' And you are in dire need of its healing powers, malla jalil."

There was something playful about his tone, an unusual lightness in his mannerisms, and I wished not for the first time that I knew his language better. He offered me the bottle with an expectantly look, and a quick sniff at the mouth of the bottle confirmed my suspicions. "You're trying to get me drunk! While I'm on watch!" I accused laughingly in a hushed voice, but above the heavy scent of alcohol, the liquid within had a heavenly aroma of warm honey and crushed berries that nearly made my mouth water. "What is this really?"

"An extremely rare and expensive jhinrae stolen from my Matron's room just before I departed Ust Natha for good," he informed me with a sense of pride and satisfaction. "I had only the desire for some last, small revenge, petty though it seems now. I was saving it for a…what is it you kivvilen say? Natha…loniar tangi? A…"

"A rainy day?" I ventured, still holding the bottle under my nose, but forcing myself not to take a drink. Solafein nodded and I shook my head with a wry smile. "This hardly counts as a rainy day. Besides, it wouldn't really do to meet Irenicus tomorrow with a raging hangover. 'Please, vile villain, could you speak more softly? My head is pounding!' Yes, I can picture it now…"

"You will not have a…hangover," he assured me, using the word in a way that made me think it was the first time he'd ever said it, though he seemed to catch the meaning from my overly dramatic description. "One of the reasons this drink is so costly."

The bottle in my hands suddenly became all the more tempting. "Still…I'm on watch and…"

His voice was gentle but firm as he interrupted me. "I did not know you before you lost your soul, abbil, so I cannot say that I see a difference in you. I do not know what you were like before. But I see the…gulen…the ghosts in your eyes. You are afraid of what comes tomorrow. I do not blame you." I think I forgot to breath as he leaned toward me, his clear, honest eyes level with mine as he touched my knee gently with his warm fingertips. "Drink that. Smile. Be without cares for a short time, and then rest. I will take your watch for you, and you will be all the better for it tomorrow."

I swallowed hard, unwilling to acknowledge that my heart was pounding in my throat just being so close to him, but he seemed to realize himself and settled back away from me, resting his weight on his hands as he regarded me wordlessly. I took a shaky breath and drew a long draught straight from the bottle. The wine tasted better than it smelled, the delicious flavor completely overriding the strong alcohol, though my head felt the impact almost immediately. I lowered the bottle to my lap and let out a small, satisfied sigh as my body began to hum pleasantly already. I could feel the eyes of the drow across from me, but I just stared down at my lap for a long silence before raising the bottle to my lips again.

"I'm scared, Solaufein." I didn't intend to speak, but the words came on their own, and I took another drink from the bottle before I continued. "I never asked for this. Any of it. I hate this world sometimes, its gods, its wars, its aggression and confusion and division. And sometimes I wonder if it would be a better place if I weren't here because everywhere I go I just add to the mess." I glanced up as Solaufein shifted forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he frowned at me, and I could not suppress a bitter laugh. "I should have warned you that I'm a melancholy drunk."

The warrior tried to smile, bit the worry in his eyes could not be hidden. "Drink more and that will change."

I took another sip and chuckled. "You're just trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me."

I felt like an complete idiot the moment the words left my mouth, and even worse at the confused, slightly startled look on my companion's face. "Jalil, I would never try to…"

"I'm sorry," I stopped him with a grimace of disgust at myself. "I was only joking." When he relaxed a little, I shook my head and explained, "I sometimes forget that things were very different for you. That…female drow are…and…and Phaere…that you and she…and…" I sighed and glared at the bottle in my hands. "This babbling disease is very irritating."

Solaufein's quiet laugh surprised me, his eyes sparkling merrily in the moonlight. "I am glad you forget. I must learn your ways, your jokes, the way you interact. I must change, and with your help, I am adapting. And I am grateful."

I smiled warmly at him, my cheeks flushed from the wine and his kind words. Something in his expression changed, as if he had just decided something but still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. I held my breath as he sat forward to catch one of the unruly locks of wavy hair that loved to worm free of my plaits and dance in front of my eyes. With slow, deliberate movements, he smoothed the hair out of my face, his fingers lingering on the sensitive, slightly pointed tip if my ear before he cradled my jaw in his callused palm. His low, rough voice made me shiver.

"In the Underdark, a male who dared touch a female without permission would be punished, perhaps unto death. I am…pleased that is not the case on the surface."

I remembered how he'd touched my knee a few moments before, how at other times he'd shown little signs of trust toward me that must have been completely alien to most other drow. I felt this horrible anticipation twist in my gut and I knew from experience that I was about to do something decidedly stupid. Of course, I could always blame the wine. So I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

He must have known I was going to do it, because his mouth was warm and eager under mine, both of his hands on my face, then delving into my hair, gently pulling apart the braids until the tangled mess was completely freed. His tongue tenderly but insistently plied my lips apart, and I couldn't entirely stifle a whimper of delight at his passionate exploration. He shifted to his knees in front of me, his hands sliding down the slope of my neck, pausing to unclasp my cloak, then sweeping down to caress my shoulders while his lips worked expertly over mine. As much as I disliked drow culture, I decided that a girl could get very used to the idea of training a male in these kinds of activities…

A part of me kept waiting for him to pull away, to come to his senses perhaps, but he seemed to have no such compulsions. My back was pressed against the tree but I barely felt the bark biting through my thin leathers. He traced his lips and teeth across the line of my jaw and the hollow of my throat, inspiring a small gasp from me as my head fell back to give him freer access. My fingers danced up his arm, across his narrow, tightly coiled shoulder and into his mass of silver-white hair – and gods above it was even silkier than I'd imagined. I tried to free my other hand, almost frantic to get both hands on him, to touch his face, his skin, his body, but I'd forgotten about the wine bottle still in my lap. I startled and snapped half out of my lust-filled delirium as a cool splash of liquid drenched my thigh.

Solaufein pulled back the moment he felt me twitch, his eyes following my annoyed frown fixed on the dark splotch on my leather leggings. The drow smirked, then chuckled, his eyes smoldering in the moonlit night. Without a word he extracted the wine bottle from my hand and set it carefully aside before turning his attention to my weapon belt and then the buckles of my leathers. His eyes never left my face, and for the first time in my life I had an inkling of what people meant by phrases like "trembling with desire." It was a damn good thing I was already sitting down. Of course, the wine may have had something to do with it as well. Not that I cared either way – I just didn't want him to stop.

His fingers worked quickly, freeing me of my armor and padding in almost no time at all. I shivered in my thin shirt, feeling the chill of the night air even more than usual thanks to the seemingly permanent flush under my skin. Solaufein's eyes trailed down my chest, then back up to my face as he started to reach for my shirt, but all at once I remembered how I'd ended up spilling that wine on my leg. I wanted to _touch_ him.

I twisted onto my knees – well, attempted to anyway. At some point my ass-end had fallen asleep. I tilted, swayed unsteadily, finally managed to correct myself with the chuckling drow's assistance, and leaned heavily on his strong chest for a few seconds until I found my balance. Kneeling like that, I was only a fraction of an inch taller, our eyes at nearly the same height, and I spent a long moment drowning in those shimmering depths, feeling the warmth of his body against mine, watching the moonlight play through his hair.

Somewhere in that moment, the last of my restraint decided to up and walk away. I don't remember if I pushed him or if he pulled me, but suddenly he tumbled backward onto his cloak, dragging me with him. His body was hard and smooth beneath me as I straddled his hips and gasped into his mouth through heated kisses. His fingers playing under the edge of my shirt to brush tauntingly over my abdomen. I ached to touch his skin, and he arched into me as I tugged his shirt up, indulging myself in a few long caresses of his sculpted torso before pulling his shirt free.

Half sitting up beneath me, Solaufein pulled my shirt up over my head in one smooth movement, then nuzzled his face against the crux of my shoulder as he worked at removing my breastbinding. I might have been alarmed at how skilled he was at stripping me if I wasn't so distracted by his lips and teeth nipping at my chest as more and more of my skin was exposed to the night air. The moment I was bared, he lay back, his breathing slightly strained, and drank in the sight of my body revealed in the pale moonlight.

"Dos xal phlith l' drathir drill l' drathir 'udtila naut phlith dos." There was something like awe in his voice. "Ji ssin'urn." Before I could ask what he'd said, he gave a practiced twist of his body that suddenly left me pinned beneath him.

The friction of his bare chest against mine was addictive, and only his mouth pressed to mine stifled the longing moan tearing from my throat. A little voice in the back of my head gave a warning, but gods he felt so good…

"Solaufein…" I managed to breathe out, gasping as he kissed a taunting trail from my collarbone to my navel, his long, nimble fingers easing my leggings off my hips at an infuriatingly slow pace. "The camp is…it's right there."

"Yes, I know this," he murmured in reply, his breath hot and teasing against my stomach. "You will have to be very quiet, won't you?"

I almost laughed at that, even more so when my crazy mind suddenly filled with the possible reactions of my companions if they discovered us. Jaheira would likely sigh, then retrieve her quarterstaff to beat the hells out of me for slacking on my watch. Imoen would ask for details. If I told her no, she'd ask again. If I said no again, she'd ask Solaufein. Valygar would turn and walk the other way. I didn't even want to think of what Minsc, or Boo rather, would say. Then again, Boo was a rodent, used to mating in the woods, so maybe he wouldn't think much of it at all. And Anomen…

It had only been a few months since I'd told the knight I could never return his affections, but I knew he still watched me with more than friendship in his gaze at times. Even through the haze of the wine, I felt a stab of guilt thinking about how he'd react if he saw us. Still…was I really prepared to tell Solaufein to stop simply because of that possibility?

My mind snapped back to the present and the drow snaking his way down my legs to remove my boots so that my leggings could be slowly pulled free. His lips brushed in tantalizing kisses up my thighs, the hollow of my hips, the flat of my stomach. His talented tongue traced circles around my breast as he expertly caressed the other with the palm of his hand. In a smooth wave, his body slid tortuously against mine, his lips barely brushing mine as he pressed himself against me, the solid proof of his arousal straining against my hip through his breeches.

Anomen was the last person on my mind at that point. But still…

"I'm supposed to be on watch," I groaned, clamping my teeth down on my tongue to silence myself as he pressed against me more firmly, his lips trailing across my cheek to claim the pointed tip of my ear. "What…what if we're attacked…?"

"Ssin'urn, if we are interrupted by anyone," he whispered into my ear, forcing me to bite my tongue again, "then I will s'luge ninta siltrin dal ninta illingen 'zil nind quin dro."

For all I knew, he could have said he'd ask them to join in, but the harsh, violent lilt of his voice was enough to silence that damnable voice in my head. I wriggled against him, trying to make enough space between our bodies to get his damned breeches off, but he angled his body to frustrate my efforts. Instead, he focused his attention on touching me, caressing and massaging in all the right places and despite the distraction I knew why he was doing it.

"Stop that," I whispered, stroking my nails down his back as I pressed my lips to the ebony shell of his ear. I ran my tongue along the edge to the sensitive, sharply pointed tip, teasing him ruthlessly as he shuddered and stifled his groans against my shoulder. "I am not a drow, not some honored female you have to please. This isn't all about me. Let me please you, and do what pleases you."

He grew very still at my words, then drew his face back to gaze down at me. I could read nothing in his expression, and with a horrible, sinking feeling I wondered if he'd only gone along with this because he was trained to. I had been the one to kiss him, and he'd responded immediately, just as he would have in the Underdark when approached by a female. Only seconds before that, I'd joked about him having his way with me and he'd looked so offended…oh, gods, had I forced him into this position?

"You have placed me into an awkward position, abbil," he murmured slowly, and I felt sick to my stomach as it seemed he was confirming my fears. Gently he smoothed my hair back from my face, his shining gaze drifting lazily from my forehead to my cheeks to my lips, and I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid that he would see my pain. "It pleases me to please you…but that is not what you mean, is it?"

Slowly, very slowly, and probably because of the wine, my mind processed that he was not thinking the same way I was at all. "You…you're not just doing this because I kissed you?"

Solaufein did not respond until I opened my eyes again, and his expression revealed surprise and a touch of amusement. "I wanted you to kiss me," he assured me, shifting his weight to one arm so he could trail his fingers down my chest, his touch maddeningly light. There was something feral in his eyes then, a hunger I'd never seen before, and it made my heart pound. "I want to hear you gasp my name, see your body slick with sweat, taste every inch of your skin…dos inbal morfel uns'aa ssinssrin dos…"

My breathing turn heavy as he spoke, my stomach twisting into knots with desire and longing until his eyes finally reconnected with mine. There was a pause, as if the world held its breath for a moment, both of us waiting, waiting…for something. Then the tension snapped, and with equal fervor, we crashed together, tasting, scratching, squeezing, vying for dominance even though neither of us really wanted it. It was the battle that mattered, not the victor. His breeches were finally stripped away through some wild joint effort, and I was lost in the sensation of his bare body twined with mine.

Through my mind flitted images of the things I wanted to do to him, things my mouth and hands could do that would make him writhe and cry out with pleasures his Matrons would never have allowed in the Underdark, but this was not the place for those things. Of course, it wasn't really the place for lusty coupling either, yet that is exactly what happened when he sat up and dragged me onto his lap, filling me with one sharp, desperate thrust of his hips.

I was so ready, too ready, and it took only seconds before my walls tightened around him and I buried my face in his solid shoulder, biting down fiercely to hide my moans. Solaufien gasped and shifted forward onto his knees, pressing me against the tree trunk but protecting my tender skin with his hands. Thus braced, he thrust into me with a wild abandon that I couldn't have expected from the controlled warrior, but I loved every second of it.

"Solaufein…"

Several times we did our best to quiet each other with our mouths or hands, and when he groaned my name desperately in my ear, I knew he was past the point of caring.

His body trembled, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as tightly against me as I possibly could as I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him deeply. The waves of his climax shook him, his moans vibrating through my lips and tongue, and I let myself drown in the sensations, satisfied yet wanting more. His body was coiled tight, his muscles hard as smooth marble, but after a few last, slow thrusts, his tension began to drain, his body relaxing against mine. I felt so incredible that I hoped he'd never move, but the sweat on my skin began to cool and I shivered.

Solaufein sat back, holding me on his lap still as he reached for his cloak and wrapped it around us. His eyes were bright and sincere as he kissed me tenderly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to have your way with me," I teased breathlessly, thrilled at how wonderful his body felt against mine.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "What I tried to say before you interrupted was 'I would never try to have my way with you without your invitation'."

"And…my kiss was an invitation."

"Xas." He kissed me again and touched his forehead to mine. "Bel'la dos," he breathed.

I knew that phrase, and I blinked in surprise. "Why are _you_ thanking _me_?" I asked with an incredulous little laugh, allowing myself the indulgence of running my fingers through his silken hair.

His only response was a mysterious smile and a small shake of his head. After a few moments of gentle caresses and barely-kisses, he eventually stood and helped me to my feet. I was a bit unsteady, but he kept me balanced as he slipped me back into my clothing piece by piece, taking his time with wandering touches and sudden explorations. As much as I enjoyed every moment of it, my head felt thick and heavy thanks to the wine and I was very ready for sleep.

When I was finally back in my clothes, Solaufein caught me up in his arms, kissing me long and slow one final time. Then he pressed my boots and armor into my hands and said, "Go rest now, ssin'urn. I would offer to carry you but…" he grinned and held up his arms, their trembling obvious even in the pale moonlight. "You seem to have stolen my energy."

I chuckled sleepily and stumbled toward the camp. Looking over my shoulder, I was pleased to see Solaufein leaning against the tree, watching me intently. I was nearly past coherent thought by the time I buried myself in my bedroll.

A stray moonbeam filtered through the trees above me and splashed across my face. I blinked up at the crescent moon, frowning a little until I remembered Solaufein's words. Eilistraee's smile. In a way, the curving crescent did look like a bright smile in the dark face of the night sky. With a grumpy sigh, I squeezed my eyes shut and admitted in a bare whisper, "Fine. Maybe I don't hate you after all. Not completely anyway."

-

Translations:

abbil – friend

solen – eyes

xas - yes

usstan telanth ichi mzilst – I talk too much

tu'rilthiin – half-elves

Natha 'bgualyizles whol jal xussten. – A correction for all wrongs. (A cure for all ills.)

malla jalil – honored female

jhinrae – wine

kivvilen – surfacers

Natha…loniar tangi? – A…wet day?

gulen – ghosts

Dos xal phlith l' drathir drill l' drathir 'udtila naut phlith dos. Ji ssin'urn. - You may hate the moon but the moon does not hate you. So beautiful.

ssin'urn – beautiful

s'luge ninta siltrin dal ninta illingen 'zil nind quin dro - flay their flesh from their bones as they yet live

dos inbal morfel uns'aa ssinssrin dos - you have made me want you

Bel'la dos. – Thank you.


End file.
